The present invention relates to a refrigerated worksurface. The present invention more specifically relates to a refrigerated preparation table having a refrigerated worksurface for preparing objects such as food products.
It is known to provide for a refrigerated table that may be used for preparing food products (such as meat, etc.). Such known refrigerated tables typically provide a platform or surface for preparing food products and a cooling coil having a refrigerant (such as a volatile, direct expansion refrigerant) circulated through the cooling coil to provide cooling to the surface of the table.
For example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,566 and 2,156,795 show a cutting block that rests on coils carrying refrigerant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,600 shows a cutting table having a plenum that directs cold air onto a working surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,928 shows cooling coils for freezing a liquid into a block that provides an ice-top cutting surface. However, such known refrigerated worksurfaces do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
It would be desirable to provide a refrigerated worksurface or the like of a type disclosed in the present Application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features:                (1) A preparation surface that resist introduction of bacteria and residue from the food products and is readily cleanable.        (2) A drain system configured to remove condensation and other liquids from the preparation surface.        (3) Cooling elements to provide cooling to the preparation surface.        (4) Multiple cooling elements that are individually controllable to provide a desired pattern of cooling rates on the preparation surface.        (5) Cooling elements that ate removable to facilitate assembly, maintenance and replacement activities.        (6) Cooling elements in the form of “pans” having a series of passageways for circulation of a coolant.        (7) A thermal conducting layer interfacing with the cooling elements and the preparation surface to promote cooling of the preparation surface and to enhance uniformity of the temperature of the preparation surface to reduce “warm spots.”        (8) A cooling system for providing a liquid coolant for circulation through one or more of the cooling elements.        (9) A cooling system capable of interconnection with a network of other refrigeration devices within a facility.        (10) A cooling system capable of operation as a stand-alone unit.        (11) A preparation surface having a cavity configured for flow-through of a coolant and stiffening structure configured to support the weight of the coolant and the weight of food products thereon.        (12) A modular construction capable of disassembly and reassembly intended to reduce the shipping volume of the refrigerated preparation table from a factory to an end user (e.g. a facility such as a supermarket, meat-packing facility, or the like).        (13) Insulation intended to improve the thermal performance of the refrigerated preparation table and to reduce condensation.        